


Genital Configurations, And Variations Thereof

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Alien Jack [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Altered Mental States, Aphrodisiacs, Cultural Differences, Embarrassing Masturbation Stories, Exploration, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Mark volunteers to host an alien, new to Earth.They both learn some things!





	Genital Configurations, And Variations Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel! Thank you, babe!
> 
> Written for GeekityGeek!

Mark had always loved space.

From being a small child and staring at the stars, to falling in love with science fiction as a kid, to being glued to the news when the aliens showed up.

So when they were looking for people to put up the new aliens... well, how could he say no?

* * *

The alien who stayed with him was... well, weird looking.

It - he - had hair, and it was green. One of his eyes were green as well, although the other one was blue.

He smiled at Mark, with his strange, flat face, and his smile went all the way to his ears.

"Hello!"

The alien stood in front of Mark, in his door frame, his long tongue occasionally darting out to... something or other. 

"Hi," said Mark, looking up at him. 

The alien was about Mark's height.

Sort of.

He had very, very long legs, but they bent at an odd angle, and it was almost like his knees were... backwards? 

He was wearing a pair of denim shorts, and an open shirt, although he had a very skinny chest, and he had long ears, almost like a cow's. 

"My name is Jack," said the alien, and he walked in.

His feet were very long, like a jackrabbit's, and he had long nails that clicked on Mark's hardwood floor. 

"I'm Mark," said Mark, and he smiled at Jack nervously.

Jack looked slightly taken aback, and then sheepish.

"I'm sorry," he said. "In, uh... where I'm from, we only bare our teeth when we're mad at each other."

He closed the door behind him, and Mark could see the alien's long, whip-like tail.

"Bare your teeth?"

He drew his lips back, and his teeth were like needles.

There were a lot of them. 

"... I see," said Mark. "What do you do when you're happy?"

Jack's lower jaw went down, and his mouth widened, but his teeth were still hidden by his lips. 

"Huh," said Mark. "That does make sense."

"So, uh... where do I sleep?"

"The, um... the agency said you sleep lying down like we do, right?"

"Oh yes," said Jack, and he followed after Mark, his long nails clicking on the wooden floor.

Mark indicated the room - he'd set it up nicely enough, with a bed, pillows. 

"Is this how you sleep?"

"Yeah."

"... huh."

Jack dropped his satchel on the floor, and then moved past Mark, to walk out the door.

His skin was hot to the touch, and it was furry - the alien was covered in a light dusting of hair. 

He smelled... nice.

"So," Jack said, "not to be rude, but would it be possible for us to eat?"

He rubbed his hands together, and Mark noted that he had fingers all around his... palms? Were they palms?

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Mark. "What kind of food were you thinking of?"

"... blue?" 

Jack's ears perked up hopefully.

"Blue as a food grouping?" 

Mark paused, nonplussed.

"Oh, yes! I've been sampling earth foods, and the ones that taste the strangest are the blue ones!"

"That's because there aren't really a lot of blue foods in nature," Mark told him. "I mean, there are a few, but the vast majority of foods that you'll see are made of chemicals."

"Aren't all foods made of chemicals?"

"All _things_ are made of chemicals," Mark said, and then he paused, because fuck, what if he caused an international incident?

But Jack was just nodding his long neck, making his way towards the main room.

"That's fair. But please, tell me how they taste more like chemicals?"

"Well...."

* * *

Jack was... surprisingly personable.

Personable in terms of being good with people.

Because Jack was very much a people - he might have had a tongue that seemed to be roughly the size of Mark's arm, and a tail that he could pick things up with, but he was still a person.

He proved to be... scarily good at video games, to the point of beating Mark half the time. 

And he was nice - he understood a lot of human social niceties, even if they did confuse him a bit.

And the two of them were together - apparently Jack's species was very communal, but it still took a bit of getting used to. 

The first time Jack snuggled up to him on the couch, Mark had frozen. 

But Jack was so... friendly, so how could he argue?

* * *

"Hey, Jack, can I ask a super rude question?"

"Go for it," said Jack.

He was eating Fruit Loops. 

He seemed to have a thing for multicolored food - apparently it was very rare to have brightly colored foods on his planet. 

"Is Jack your, like... your original name?"

"Original?"

"The name that people call you on your planet."

"Oh, that?"

Jack rattled something off - it had a lot of vowels in it, as far as Mark could tell.

"Wow," said Mark. "That's, uh... that's nice."

"You wanna try to say it?" Jack looked amused.

Mark made a decent attempt. 

Jack burst out laughing. 

"Nice try," said Jack, and he slid his long tongue out, picking up ten Fruit Loops at the same time. 

His tongue was a blue-green color, which was unsettling, and It moved like a goddamn tentacle, which was even _more_ unsettling.

"I'm okay at languages," Mark said. "Just... I feel like I don't have the right jaw structure for all of that."

"Yeah, some of it is in the tongue," said Jack. "You have to do things with it that I don't know how to explain."

"Because my feeble human mind wouldn't be able to comprehend it?"

"Because I'm not a fuckin' linguist," Jack said, and he burst out into his sibilant, hissing laughter. 

Mark laughed as well, throwing his head back, full on belly laughing.

Jack wasn't wincing every time that Mark forgot to leave his teeth covered, and he was beginning to laugh in response to Mark's own. 

There was a lot more laughing, as they goaded each other on.

"Are there humans who can speak your language?"

"Probably," said Jack. "We find yours a little easier. Although your words are so... short."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Like... our language has a lot of long words, and you guys have very short words. So we'd have, like, one word to say "wanna go swimming," and you'd have to say all of that at the same time."

"Huh. Sounds very German, honestly." 

"German?"

Mark rattled off a sentence in German, and Jack blinked at him, confused. 

"What was _that_?"

"German," said Mark.

"It sounded like you were clearing your throat!" 

"You guys have different languages that all sound different, right?"

"Well, yeah," Jack admitted. "There's this one group of folks, they live up in the mountains, and they sound like they're singing!"

"Do you know any of it?"

"Fuck no," said Jack, and more sibilant laughter.

He had certainly taken to swearing like a duck to water. 

"Are you guys like... different ethnic groups?"

"What do you mean, ethnic groups?"

Mark sat at the table with his toast in hand.

"Like... you know how I look? Versus how that lady at the grocery store looked, versus... I dunno, there are a whole bunch of different types of people, depending where they're from."

"Like... other intelligent species?" Jack looked interested. 

"No, we're all the same species," said Mark. "it's just... complicated." 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah."

"Like how?"

"Like... I'm... I'm from two different ethnic groups. Germans are one of them." 

"What makes you German? Are you from the place where Germans are from?"

"No, but, like... my... grandparents were, I think?"

"But you're not?"

"No, I was born in America."

"But you're still German?"

"And Korean."

"But you're also not from where Koreans are from?"

"Korea. And no."

"... huh. That's weird." 

"What's weird?" 

"Because... you're from here. But you're saying you're not from here-here. You're from... you were born where you are, but you want to be from somewhere else?" 

"... it's complicated," Mark said, finally, because... well, human identity politics were complicated even amongst humans, let alone trying to explain it to a different species. "But my last name is in German."

"Oh."

"It means fish stream."

"What's a fish?" 

"It's that meat that we ate the other day, the pinker meat."

"Oh! I like fish!"

Mark grinned. 

Jack was just so... cute sometimes. 

How could he not be endeared? 

"My name has a meaning too. My actual name, I mean. I just chose Jack because I like the way it sounded." 

"What's your name mean?" 

... shit, was that a faux pas? 

"You see how my eyes are kinda... weird?"

Jack indicated his face.

"Yeah?" Mark, his toast finished, dusted his hands off. 

"That's not normal. Well... it's not... abnormal, but it's like... it's a thing that's not common."

Mark nodded. 

"So when I was very small and my eyes just opened, my parents saw that I had one green eye and one blue eye, and one of my mothers said that I looked like I was sick in one eye. So my baby name meant, like..." Jack made a movement with his tail, twisting along his arm, the way he did when he was thinking. "Sick of eye? Infected eye? Poisoned eye?"

"... that's a bit of a creepy name to give a baby," said Mark. "I mean... who looks at a baby and says "I'm gonna call you ugly butt 'cause your butt is ugly!"" 

"But it wasn't my butt, it was my face."

"Yeah, but they were insulting your face, kinda."

"It's not really an insult to be infected," said Jack. "Unless you do something really stupid to get infected."

"What kinda stupid?"

"... when I was reaching... you know, maturity...." Jack was blushing. "When I was reaching that point, I, uh... I was... stupidly adventurous."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Is this going to be a stupid jerk off story?"

"... what?" 

... oh god.

Was he starting a thing?

Was that inappropriate?

"Um." Mark blushed. "Do you... are you okay talking about... like... sexual stuff?" He paused. "Do you even do sexual stuff?" 

"You mean to make babies?" Jack looked slightly confused.

"Yeah," said Mark. "Or, uh, for fun."

"Yeah, we do," said Jack, and he looked a little bashful as well. "We learned about how you guys do it."

"Yeah? What'd you think?"

Jack shrugged. 

"I mean," he said, "It's... it's not our way of reproducing. It wouldn't work for us. It is kinda weird that you excrete from your reproductive organs, but... well, every species has weird body parts."

"... I never thought of it like that," said Mark. "But, uh... so... do you do sexual stuff for, like, fun? Pleasure?"

"Oh, yeah," said Jack. "It's kinda considered a bit of a thing you do before you really settle down, find a few other adults, have kids."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jack leaned back - he was resting on his haunches, which seemed to be... comfortable to him, which was a bit surprising, but then again, weird alien physiognomy. "There's a few clusters about my age, and they're all interested in us getting together when I get back from this mission." He paused. "Or when they come to Earth, depending on how.. certain things go."

"Certain things?"

"You know." Jack made a vague hand motion. "We've got.. I think three babies on the planet."

"There's baby aliens?!" 

Mark wasn't sure if he was delighted or nervous.

"Oh, yeah," said Jack. "We like your deserts. They're a lot like a few of our countries."

"... huh," said Mark, his head spinning. 

"But, uh... I've done, you know, fun stuff. For fun." Jack cleared his throat, a sound he seemed to have learned from Mark. "But what is... jerk off?"

"Jerking off is when you pleasure yourself," said Mark. "When humans are first entering sexual maturity, they tend to do it a lot. And tend to do it in... stupid ways."

"What kind of stupid are we talking about?" 

Jack looked intrigued.

... welp. 

Time to share that one story.

"Uh... when I was about sixteen I.... oh god, this is, like, super embarrassing."

"You don't have to tell me, if it's that bad," Jack said.

"No, no, it's a thing friends do," said Mark. "And I guess it's... kinda funny."

“What did you… do?”

“So you know grapefruits?

“They’re those fruits that taste like pain and red?”

“Right.” Mark was blushing, and he put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling so he didn’t have to look at those friendly mismatched eyes. “So I had a friend in school, who told me that if you stuck your penis in a grapefruit, it would feel like -”

“What’s a penis?”

“Um. It’s what most males have, for genitals,” said Mark. “They stick out. They get hard, when they get… aroused, and when they’re aroused, we like to… put them in things.”

“We like to put things in things too,” Jack said helpfully.

“At least that’s universal,” Mark said, and he laughed, awkward as hell. “But, uh, I had a friend tell me that putting my penis in… in a hole in a grapefruit, would feel good. So I stuck my penis into it, and I… used it to masturbate. To feel good.”

Jack nodded. 

“And then… my mother found me.” 

“And…?”

“It was awkward,” said Mark, and he was turning bright red. “I mean… looking back, I find it kinda hilarious, but at the time, I wanted to _die_.”

“When I was just reaching my sexual adulthood, I ended up accidentally getting two of my tentacles kinda… stuck together.”

“... stuck together?”

“Yeah,” said Jack, and he was still laughing. “I like to… it’s nice when they press against things, you know? So I was pressing them against each other, and playing with my... .” He made a thoughtful face. “Do you have… like, ovipositers?”

“... no.”

“Oh. Well, it’s a body part we have. And, uh, it’s nice to touch that, so I was using my hands, so my tentacles were rubbing each other, and eventually I just ended up with everything getting very sticky and kinda… mixed up together.”

“How’d you fix all of that?”

“... I had to go to one of my mothers, and she made me take a really long bath, which unstuck everything.” He laughed, running his daisy of a hand through his green hair. 

“Well,” said Mark, and he was smiling a bit in spite of himself. “I’m glad that this kinda thing is universal.” 

"... wait a minute." Jack paused. "Aren't your bodies... like, all of the reproduction things, aren't they super sensitive?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "It burned when I peed for like... a week."

"When you peed?"

"Expelled waste. I got... there was grapefruit juice in my... the thing we pee out of."

"I thought you peed out of your penis?"

"I do," said Mark, "but... you know, there are different... tubes."

"... tubes?"

"Yeah," said Mark, and he had a feeling he had lost track of the conversation. 

"Huh." 

Jack looked thoughtful. Then he brightened. 

"Can we go to the movies today?" 

"Sure," said Mark. "Are there any movies you want to see?"

"I just like watching everything on that huge screen," Jack admitted, his ears twitching. 

"Yeah?"

"We don't really have the really big screens, for whatever reason," said Jack. "Although I don't know why. We totally should."

"Sounds good," said Mark. "Let me just finish a couple of videos."

"Sounds good!"

* * *

They went to the movies.

The people around them were beginning to get used to it - there were a bunch of other... individuals of Jack's species.

Jack had told Mark the term that he used for his own people, but... well, it involved something that sounded a lot like whistling. 

And Jack had fun - they watched a horror movie, and Jack held on to Mark's hand, his daisy of a hand squeezing all of Mark's fingers, and Mark's wrist. 

They had ice cream afterwards - Jack was becoming quite a fan of ice cream, it seemed, and he could eat it all day, every day.

* * *

"I still think it's weird that you guys like to be afraid," said Jack, as they made their way towards Mark's house.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack. "Or you eating hot peppers."

"I mean," Mark said, " _I_ don't eat hot peppers." 

"Well, no," said Jack, "but when your friend visited, with that sauce -"

"Oh god," Mark groaned, and he covered his face with both hands.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "My ass just... clenched so hard, remembering all of that."

"... what?"

"For humans, sometimes if we ingest something very unpleasant, it... stays with us. As it were. And we feel it on the other side."

"What?"

"If you... if you eat something that will do certain things to you, like... if you eat beets, your waste is gonna come out the same color of the beets."

"... huh," said Jack. "I wonder why."

"There's a bunch of foods that'll do that, and hot peppers can be just as hot coming out as they are going in."

"See, this is what I don't understand," Jack said, as Mark unlocked the door. "If it hurts so much, why would you do it in the first place?"

"Because... it makes you feel good," Mark said, aware of how ridiculous that sounded. 

"... what?"

"When humans feel some kind of pain, we get certain chemicals released," said Mark, stepping inside and kicking his shoes off.

Jack's toenails clicked on the floor, and he stretched, his back arching. 

"Yeah?"

"And the chemicals make us feel good. So some people get... you know, sexually excited, when they get hit in some way, and some people just think it feels nice." 

"... that's really weird," said Jack. "No offense."

"Nah," said Mark. "I don't entirely get it. I mean, I had a partner who liked to spank me -"

"What's spanking?" 

"It's when you hit someone on the ass," said Mark. 

"You have a specific word for hitting someone on the ass? What about hitting other people?"

"... huh," said Mark, as he made his way towards the kitchen. "You know, I've never thought of that."

"No?"

"Nope. As far as I know, spanking is just for the butt. Or the thighs."

"Why do you have a specific word for hitting someone in a specific place?"

Jack settled on the couch, his weird backwards knees bending out, his longer feet sticking straight out. 

They looked like something off of a jackrabbit, or a kangaroo. 

How did Jack put pants on, having to navigate around all of that? 

"I mean, to be honest?" Mark opened a bottle of soda, then passed one to Jack, "I think it's because people wanted a thing to describe when they were hitting their kids, but they didn't want to actually say that they were hitting their kids."

"Why were people hitting their kids in the first place?"

"To discipline them."

Mark handed Jack a glass of soda - Jack couldn't drink from a soda bottle, with his oddly shaped mouth and his pointy, pointy teeth. 

"So you hit children to get them to do things?"

Jack looked mildly affronted.

"This is... complicated," Mark said. "Let's just say that it's a thing that happens sometimes. And also, it makes some people horny to be hit, or to hit other people, particularly on their butt."

"Because of being hit on the butt as a child?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "And because it's a thing that's considered sexual."

"... huh," said Jack, and now his expression was very thoughtful. "So sometimes things that aren't useful for reproduction are still considered sexually arousing?"

Mark nodded. 

"We have some things like that," said Jack. "A lot of it is related to the potency of certain... chemicals, or certain scents, because they smell like other scents."

"You communicate with chemicals?"

Mark had read about that, but he hadn't entirely understood it.

"Yeah," said Jack. "A few of your scents smell like those scents, which has been... awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"Like... okay, so, one of the reasons that this "spanking" thing is so big is partially because it's related to the genitals, right?" 

"Right," said Mark. "And because of... our minds work strangely, and some of the stuff we see in childhood ends up being related to our sexuality, because our brains are weird." 

"Stuff from childhood?" 

"Yeah," said Mark. "Like... someone who was just hitting puberty, watched a cartoon or something where someone got spanked, ended up getting an erection, and... well... it goes from there, I guess?"

"We don't have things like that, exactly," said Jack, his expression thoughtful. "But... there are smells that smell a lot like other smells, so sometimes they get used as, like, a kind of... shorthand?"

"Like what?"

"Like... you show someone carrying a bouquet of...," Jack trilled a long note, "and you know they're implying that they're going to be fucking."

"Fucking?" Mark grinned. "You're really getting a grasp for the language, man!" 

"Yeah," said Jack. "But yeah. I guess that's kind of an equivalent? Some people like to smell things because it reminds them of sex, even though it only reminds _them_ of sex. Or only certain people."

"I'm kinda curious now - what do those things smell like?" 

"Um," said Jack, and he was looking thoughtful. "What's that smell, when you burn wood?"

"Woodsmoke?" 

"Yeah, that's one. It smells like...." Jack was looking away, his ears going down, and his jaw was clenching, the way it always did when he was embarrassed. 

"Something sexy?"

"Yeah," said Jack.

"There are people - human people, I mean - who have a thing for different kinds of smells," said Mark. "Like leather. There's a whole... subculture of people who love the smell of leather." 

"Leather is dead cows, right?"

"It can be dead other things," said Mark. "Like moose."

"What's a moose?"

They lost about an hour then, first of Mark showing Jack pictures of moose, then on Mark explaining dinosaurs, megafauna, and ice ages.

And then they were sitting close to each other on the couch, staring into Mark's phone, and indeed, there was a trace of woodsmoke to Jack's scent, that Mark hadn't noticed before. 

He blushed. 

Jack's nose was in Mark's neck, and he was snuffling, his long tongue occasionally slipping out to taste a bit of Mark's skin.

Jack tasted the air, Mark knew that. 

"So... how did your animals get smaller?"

"Oh, evolution."

"Right, right," said Jack. "That makes sense."

Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"... I'm remembering how you guys reproduce," Jack admitted. "We saw a video, but it was very... clinical. Unless you people really like the color white and also stainless steel."

"No, that was... that isn't exactly a thing that most people are into," Mark allowed. "But I guess they couldn't find anything that wasn't too... weird, or something like that." 

"Weird?"

"Do you guys have porn?" 

"I'm not sure. What's porn?"

"Videos or pictures or stories of people having sex."

"But you can't smell it?"

"Well, no," said Mark. "Scent isn't a thing for us like it is for you. It's still a thing, but it's not, like... the main thing."

"Oh," said Jack. "We have, uh... we have like... scent... bags?" He paused. "It's hard to describe."

"Huh," said Mark.

"... can we watch porn?" 

"What?" 

Mark didn't do a spit take, to his credit. 

"It's called porn, right?"

"Yeah, it's called porn. But, uh... usually people don't do that kinda thing... together. Well... I mean... sometimes people watch it with their buddies, but that can get kinda... gay."

"Happy?"

"Well, gay can also mean homosexual. Desiring people of their same sex."

"That's not normal?"

Jack's ear twitched, and he looked... worried, which was a surprise.

"Oh, no, it's normal, just... it's...." Mark sighed. "This shit is really complicated."

And then it was another two hours, with Mark explaining homosexuality, and sodomy laws, and all of that business, and by the time it was done, Jack looked... thoughtful.

"Our society is different," said Jack, finally. "We're not supposed to... we're not supposed to be with people who are of a different... clan? Caste? But it's not frowned on the way it used to be."

"It sounds familiar," said Mark. "People who are gay are a lot more accepted these days." 

"I had three mothers and three fathers," said Jack. "As you put it. It's...it's more complicated than that, but basically all of my parents decided to get together to have children, and also because they all loved each other."

"That must have taken a long time, to get six people to get together like that," said Mark, impressed in spite of himself.

"Nine," said Jack. "We've got another type of parent that you don't have a word for."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's...." Jack flopped back. "Okay. So. I have eggs, right?"

"I, uh, I assume you do," Mark said, a bit awkwardly. 

"And so do females. Females have... they have a _different_ sort of eggs, and you need both of those in order for there to be babies, because they give off special.. scents, but not just scents, it's other stuff as well, but you don't have language for it. But the males and the females have the different types of eggs, and there's a a third person, a third... member? Parent? But they have... the keep the eggs, and _they_ give it something else as well, but you need all three of them, for children." 

"What do you call them?"

"Anoo," said Jack, his expression slightly soft. 

Mark nodded, although he wasn't sure what it was that he was nodding about. 

"But, uh, yeah," said Jack. "I've got a few people who are... interested, back home, like I said. But I'm still in my wild days, where I can try out other people, see if they're a better fit."

"That makes sense," said Mark. "We have stuff like that, kinda. People are expected to tomcat around a little bit."

"Tomcat?"

"They're an animal, and the males - the Toms - are known for kinda... going out at night and romancing all the ladies."

"Ohhhh," said Jack, nodding. "But... can we watch humans having sex?"

"Why do you want to watch humans having sex?"

"In the movie we were watching," said Jack, "it seemed like they were having sex, only it got glossed over." 

"Right," said Mark. "A lot of humans are... embarrassed by it."

"Are you?"

Mark looked down, and he was blushing. 

"... a bit," Mark admitted. "But... fuck it, you're my buddy. Why not? It'll be... anthropological or something like that."

"Study of humans," said Jack, clearly translating in his head.

"Right," said Mark. "The television is connected to the internet, if you want to watch, uh... anything in particular?"

"Could you show me just... what do humans look like naked? Not, like, models or whatever, but actual people. Being naked."

"I mean, if you really wanna see someone naked, you could probably see me naked," said Mark, on a whim.

He hadn't been naked in front of another person in a long time, and besides, the guy was an alien. 

"I'd like to see a female as well," said Jack, although Mark noted that he hadn’t heard a “no” either.

"Fair enough," said Mark, and he turned the television on, searching around.

* * *

They ended up on an amateur porn site, where a woman with small breasts kissed a man with dark skin, who was wearing a pair of sweatpants. 

Mark was getting an erection, because of course he was.

The man's hand was on the woman's ass, and she was letting out little moans, as he moved down to kiss at her neck, then down to her breasts, taking one, then the other, into his mouth.

Mark shifted as his cock swelled, spreading his legs out a bit, to make room for his swelling cock.

Jack was resting his elbows on his long thighs, his tail twitching behind him, his expression one of interest.

"So... you use your whole mouth, not just your tongues?"

"We, uh... we have less tongue than you do," said Mark. 

He stuck his out, and wiggled it for Jack.

Jack leaned in to get a closer look, and Mark got more of his scent - something strange, something alien, with hints of the sweet food he'd been eating. He tapped Mark’s tongue with one of his weird fingers, with their too many joints, and he tasted like hot, living skin.

Why was Mark blushing so hard?

"So does this arouse you?"

Jack asked it so casually, is ears flicking, and his eyes kept going from the screen to Mark's face. 

"It's, um... it is, a bit," Mark finally said, and yes, he was still blushing. "It's... it's appealing, visually, and I... I like it."

"Can I see?" Jack looked down at his own lap, and his eyes flicked this way and that, then settled back on Mark's face. "I mean, I've never seen a human without clothes on, in person."

"I mean, uh... if it wouldn't get weird," Mark said, although his mind was racing.

This was weird.

Would this count as bestiality?

No, because Jack was sentient, but... still.

But fuck it. 

It was Jack - he was Mark's friend. And humans had a whole "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" type of deal, right? 

They just tended to do it at a much younger age.

Okay.

He could do this.

"Do you want me to, um, to stand up?"

"Yeah, that'd work," said Jack.

He was tasting the air with that ridiculous tongue of his. 

"Okay," said Mark, and he laughed, anxiety bubbling out of him like so much gas. "Okay."

* * * 

Jack's mismatched gaze wasn't killing Mark's boner, which was a surprise - the sounds on the television were still going, and his cock was throbbing in time with his heart. 

He unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them, and shoved them down. 

"You wear pants under your pants?" Jack looked from Mark's crotch, with his half chub, to his face, his ears flicking in his confusion.

"Yeah," said Mark. "So that, uh... this part of my body is really sensitive, and also it can get gross, so I can make sure that my clothes don't get dirty."

"Huh," said Jack. "That does sound handy."

And then Mark had to give up on stalling, and he shoved his boxers down around his knees. 

"Oh," said Jack, "It doesn't look like I thought it would." 

"No?"

"In the video I watched, there was... the penis, it had more skin."

"I'm circumcised," said Mark. "It's, uh, it's a thing that people do in America. And in other places, too. It's... complicated."

"A lot of things are," Jack said, and he cocked his head. "Is it supposed to be so pink?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "Although, uh, it'll... if I get more aroused, it'll turn purple."

"Purple?"

"Yeah."

"... can I see that?" Jack was licking along his teeth, his wide jaw dropped low, clearly nervous. 

He was starting to smell stronger as well, that same wood smoke mixed with... gardenias? Something floral and light, which was odd. 

"Sure," said Mark, before his brain could catch up with his mouth. "I just need to, um... to make it harder."

"It doesn't do it on its own?"

"I mean," Mark said, "I can make it do it on its own, if I was turned on enough, or a lot younger, but...." He laughed. "You know, I'm an adult now. It doesn't really... I'm not as excitable as I used to be."

"So when you're younger you get more sexually excitable?"

"Oh yeah," said Mark. "Do you want me to, uh... to self stimulate?"

"I'm kind of curious how it works," Jack admitted. "If it wouldn't be too weird?"

"It's a little weird," Mark admitted, "but I can deal with weird."

"Right," said Jack, and his lower jaw dropped down, the way it always did when he was pleased about something. 

"You enjoying yourself?" Mark wrapped his hand around his dick, and he began to pump it, already dribbling pre-cum.

"What's that?" 

Mark was jolted out of his reverie, and he looked into Jack's face.

His cock throbbed again. 

... what. 

"What's what?"

"The... wet stuff," said Jack.

"Oh," said Mark. "That's, uh... that's pre-cum."

"What's it do?"

"It makes things more... slippery, and when things are more slippery, it's more fun for everyone," Mark said. He was going to start laughing. "But, uh... they make other things, to make it more slippery."

"Lubricant?"

"Yes," said Mark. "Exactly. Only not the stuff that I use on my car."

"Right," said Jack. 

Mark stroked his cock in a long, sweet pump, and his knees trembled.

“... do you mind if I sit down next to you? My knees tend to get kinda… wobbly, when I’m really horny,” said Mark. 

“Oh, right,” said Jack, and he scooted over, to give Mark more space.

Mark sat on the couch, his pants around his ankles now, and he leaned back into the softness of the couch, his hand around his cock, and he began to hump his hand. 

There were probably more dignified ways to jerk off, but fuck it. 

It’s not like Jack would know about that, right?

So he humped his fist, his head thrown back, and he took in the scent of flowers and woodsmoke and something else, something strange that he’d never be able to put his finger on, but it was _there_ , and that was enough to make Mark shudder, as his toes curled into the carpet.

Jack was very quiet, apart from the rise and fall of his chest.

“Mark?” 

“Y-y-yeah?” Mark glanced over, and those big eyes were staring into his, Jack’s mouth unsettlingly close to his cheek.

Mark knew that Jack was an alien, knew that he was intelligent, knew that he was fond of Mark.

But there are still certain bits of one’s brain that see very sharp teeth near the face, and then you lose some of your nerve.

But he pushed it down, and he began to keep jerking himself, panting, his whole body tensing up.

It was like any other jerk off session, although the scent of Jack was beginning to fill his head up, and that was making him a little light headed, and he was still humping into his fist, panting like he was running a race.

“What does it feel like?” 

Mark glanced over at Jack, opening his eyes.

“Like… pressure,” he said. “Pleasant pressure, but it’s building. And it’s… it’s warm, and it’s kinda… tingly, and it makes me really… it’s… energy?” 

“I think I understand,” said Jack, slowly. “What feels good?”

“Touching my penis,” Mark said, and immediately felt creepy and weird, because… dude. 

“Any particular way?” 

“Like this, specifically,” said Mark, and he slowed his hand, showing Jack how he was concentrating on the spot under the head of his cock, where things were the most sensitive.

“Can I touch it?”

Um.

What. 

What the fuck? 

How to react to that?

“If you… if you want to,” Mark said slowly. “It’s… it’s gonna be warm. And I’m really sensitive.”

“I can be delicate,” Jack promised, and he reached out one of his many fingered hands towards Mark’s cock. 

His fingers were long enough that they could go twice around it, and Mark’s entire shaft was surrounded. 

There were a few extra fingers dangling down, brushing against his balls, all the way to his asshole, and that was in and of itself very strange, 

He was an adult who had been sexual before, but this… this was most definitely a first. 

“What’s that?” Jack’s finger flexed, and the very tip of it almost slid into Mark’s asshole.

Mark made a startled noise, and he thrust up into Jack’s fist - Jack squeezed down in rhythm, one set of fingers after another, and okay, holy fuck, that was… that was intense. 

That was really intense.

“That’s… where I expel waste,” Mark said thickly. “I’ve got nerves in there that feel nice as well, but, uh… I gotta be better prepared for that.”

“Prepared?”

“I need to make sure there isn’t any waste. And also that there’s enough lubrication.”

“Right,” said Jack, and he began to clumsily jerk Mark off, the same motion that Mark had been using. 

“Oh, fuck,” Mark groaned, and he flopped backwards, beginning to full on hump Jack’s hand, his eyes squeezing shut and his hips jerking forward. “Jack, I’m… fuck, _Jack_!”

Jack’s fingers were slippery with Mark’s pre, and then they were sticky with cum, as Mark’s orgasm just hit him in the back of the head, creeping up, leaving him weak kneed and shuddering, panting as his cock spurted across Jack’s fingers. 

“Oh,” said Jack, and he sounded surprised. “Is that normal?”

“R-r-right,” said Mark. “Yes. It is. It’s… it’s a… it’s a thing. Normal thing. A… thingy. A… genetic material.”

Jack was still holding on to Mark’s penis, milking it, until Mark feebly pushed Jack’s hand away, panting.

He was still full of pleasant tingles, his stomach muscles flexing. 

“So that was your genetic material?” Jack looked at the goo coating his fingers, then experimentally tasted it. 

He paused, and he licked more of it. 

“It tastes… it tastes like something. I’m not sure what,” said Jack.

“Do you like it?”

Mark’s cock gave another feeble twitch, as Jack’s long tongue cleaned his fingers off completely. 

“I think so,” Jack said, and he was blushing. “It was… it was quite physically arousing, watching you react like that.”

“Yeah?” 

“Oh yes,” said Jack. “If you’d like to… I mean… I know we haven’t….” 

“Well, you just helped me… that is, I just….” Mark laughed at himself. “My words are all fuddled. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” said Jack. “But… would you like to?”

“I’d be glad to,” Mark said. “What do you need me to do?”

“While I touch my ovipositer, could you touch my tentacles?”

… tentacles.

There were going to be tentacles involved.

Welp.

In for a penny, in for a pound.

“What’s gonna… what do you need me to do?”

“While I’m… touching my ovipositer, just, like… touch my tentacles? With your hands?”

“I can do that,” said Mark, scooting closer. “Although you’re gonna have to take your pants off first.”

“Right,” said Jack, and then he stood up, and there was a complicated moment, as Jack wriggled out of his pants, and Mark watched, transfixed, as Jack just… stood there.

Jack was standing right in front of Mark, and his crotch was more or less level with Mark’s eyes.

Jack’s groin was smooth, with a two slits - one at the front of his body, one down between his legs. 

There was something long and... bulbous, coming out from between his legs, and the thing at the front, where his groin was, there were the tips of things that were… wriggling. 

“Just… hold on a sec,” said Jack, and he was panting, licking his lips with his ridiculously long tongue. “I just need to…”

“Need to?” 

Jack grunted, and then there was a very… wet noise, and he moaned, as a mass of slimy tentacles slid out from the slit, and Mark jerked back for a second.

“Oh!” 

“Sorry,” said Jack. “It’s, uh… it’s a bit different.”

“It’s fine,” said Mark, and he put his hand forward.

The tentacles grasped onto his hand, between his fingers, and Mark squeezed.

Jack made a trilling, gasping whimper, and Mark’s own groin twitched.

“Oh,” Jack sighed, and his long fingers were… teasing at the ovipositer? 

It was a dark purple color, and Jack would tug on it, or slide his fingers into it, moaning in a harsh voice, and his tentacles squeezed Mark.

They were… excreting, something or other, and that was intense, it was making Mark’s hand go a little numb, and now Mark was getting light headed, and his cock was getting hard again, which was unexpected, because he had just had a pretty decent orgasm, and yet. 

He brought his other hand forward, and the tentacles got all mixed up in that, threading between his fingers, wriggling, stretching out towards him.

Without even thinking, Mark leaned forward, and there were tentacles on his face.

He wasn’t wearing his glasses, thankfully, or things might have gotten very… sticky.

But the tentacles were along his face, prodding his nose, then against his eyelids.

Then they were in his mouth - not even conscious thought - and Jack sobbed, his whole body going stiff.

“Oh my god… oh….”

The tentacles in Mark’s mouth were pulsing, they were emitting more goo, and Mark’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he sucked and wriggled his tongue. 

It was nothing like giving a blow job.

At least, as far as Mark could tell.

Most of the blowjob stuff he saw, there weren’t tentacles. Apart from your weirder class of hentai. 

Mark was going downright _giddy_ , everything was spinning, and Mark held on to Jack’s… hips? They were where the hips were on humans. The thin fur was soft under Mark’s fingers. 

“I’m…. oh….”

Jack made a collection of sounds that Mark didn’t know how to describe, but his mouth was full of wood smoke and flowers and something sour and salty, enough that he would choke, but everything was still spinning, there were more spinning, and things were beginning to take on weird edges.

“Oh,” Jack said thickly, and then he was opening his arms up, holding Mark up to his chest, nuzzling into Mark’s temple, his long tongue twisting along Mark’s ear, and that would have been gros, if Mark didn’t have… whatever it was, all over his shirt, and he was aware, faintly, that he was high.

He could smell Jack, and he smelled… he smelled like a campfire.

Mark moaned, pressing closer to Jack, falling off of the damn couch, his pants around his ankles, his head loling back.

“Mark?” 

Jack’s face was concerned, and upside down.

“Jack,” Mark slurred. “Jack, I need you to… I’m like, super horny.”

“I can tell,” Jack said, eyeing Mark’s throbbing erection, which was pointing at Mark’s chin. 

“Jack,” said Mark, “I need you to fuck me. In the butt.”

He’d stuck things up his butt before - mainly his own fingers, a marker now and again, but right now… he needed to be filled.

He needed to be filled, he needed to cum, he needed to sleep for a million years. 

Jack rested a hand on Mark’s bare stomach, and Mark _moaned_ , a loud, desperate sound coming out of his mouth, his hips jerking forward. 

“Mark, are you… are you sure you can…?”

“I can,” said Mark. “I….” He closed his eyes, trying to think. “I am consenting. I want you to have your… your wicked alien way with me.”

“I’m going to put my finger in you and touch your penis,” Jack said slowly. “And then you can go to bed. Is that alright?”

Mark gave a very clumsy thumbs up.

He was aware,faintly, of Jack collecting more of the tentacle goo, and then it was being… rubbed onto his asshole.

Holy fuck. 

It was… it was almost cold, but it wasn’t, it was warm, but also it was cold.

Like mint.

Hot mint.

It was almost burning with the cold, but it wasn’t cold, and it was along Mark’s balls as well, some of those daisy fingers, and Mark was moaning like he was being paid for it. 

Then he was being stretched.

He was being stretched by Jack’s long, thin, bendy finger.

“Curve it,” Mark slurred. “There’s a bit inside of me, it’ll feel… different, find it.”

“Different,” Jack echoed, as his other hand played with Mark’s dick. “What kinda different?”

“You’ll know it when ya see it,” Mark murmured. 

"I can't really see it," Jack said, in a very patient tone of voice. "I can't see inside of you."

"Use your... x-ray vision," Mark mumbled, and then he _howled_ , because one of Jack's knobbly knuckles was pressed against his prostate, and he couldn't stop thrashing, his hips rocking upwards, his whole body going tight. 

"Is that it?" 

Jack's tone was sweet, and Mark sobbed harder, his cock pulsing, leaking more pre-cum and prostate fluid, all down the shaft, puddling onto Mark’s groin.

"Oh my god," Mark sobbed, and he humped back against Jack's hand, into Jack's long fingers.

Those mismatched eyes with their inhuman pupils were staring at him, and Mark could make out a few of Jack's needle teeth as well.

"Kiss me," Mark said, woozy, and then he was cumming - cumming like a fountain, across Jack's hands, his own belly, his ass spasming around Jack's fingers. 

He went limp, his eyes drifting shut, as colors he'd never dreamed of began to dance across his vision. 

"Mark? Mark?" 

Jack's accent seemed to be getting thicker - because he was anxious?

"'s'fine," Mark mumbled, and he sighed as Jack's fingers slid out of him.

His last memory, before he fell asleep, was Jack lying down next to him, curling around him like a heavy, smokey blanket.

* * *

Mark woke up on a pile of pillows, desperate for a piss and crusty eyed. 

He was in Jack's room - it smelled smokey, sweet.

Jack was sitting on the floor, his long feet stretched in front of him, reading a book.

He looked down at Mark, and he smiled, his lower jaw going down, giving a little glimpse of the pink cave of his mouth.

"Hi," said Jack. "How are you?"

"If I don't get up and pee _right now_ you're going to have to replace your pillows," said Mark, and he stumbled upright, his legs weak, and made his way towards the bathroom, half staggering.

He made it, just in time, and the piss as almost as good as the orgasm that Jack had given him.

Almost.

When he came back, his stomach was growling, and he licked his lips.

"You've been asleep for almost twenty four hours," said Jack, his expression apologetic. "I'm sorry about that."

"What happened?"

"I think... there's something in my... you know, my... my fluids, it makes you super aroused, and also kind of... addled?"

"It basically gets me high," Mark supplied. 

"Yeah," said Jack, and he looked sheepish. "I should have thought of that before we did anything. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No, no, it's fine," said Mark. "And, uh, it'd be kinda... fun, if it happened again. If you wanted to do... to do more with me?"

"What kind of more?"

"Like... do you like to... put your ovipositer in things? Or people?"

Jack was looking embarrassed, working his jaw, his ears flat to his head, his tail flicking out behind him.

"I mean, uh... it's considered kinda weird, if you don't have any eggs," said Jack.

"Do you have eggs?"

Jack shook his head.

"I only produce them when I'm around enough of my own people," he said. "Not, like, my species, but, like... my... the people who I want to make babies with?"

"I think I understand," said Mark. "Do they send out, like... special signals? Chemical signals?"

"Yeah, exactly," said Jack. "But it's considered weird to do things with an ovipositer if there aren't any eggs being... well, deposited."

"Do you do stuff anyway?"

Jack looked even more embarrassed, his eyes narrowing.

"... yes," he admitted. "I like to play with it. While you were sleeping, I tried touching it the way you were touching your penis. It was... it was interesting."

"Good interesting?"

"... yeah."

"Would you want to put it in me?"

... holy shit. 

Wasn't this some kind of plot to just impregnate the people of earth or something?

Well, if it was gonna feel that good, he would be willing to try it. 

"I mean... it could be interesting," Jack said. "If you'd wanna... if you'd wanna try it. If it's not too weird."

"If it's half as fun as it was last night... I'd be all for it," Mark said thickly. "That was _amazing_!"

"Yeah? What'd you like?"

"I got... well, I got really high," Mark admitted. "And also, you were just so... it was so... I've never had sex like that before."

"I don't think anyone has," Jack said, laughing. "I think we're the only two who've actually done stuff like this."

"I doubt it," said Mark, stretching, then catching a bit of his own scent and wrinkling his nose. "Humans are kind of known for wanting to stick their dicks in anything - or having someone's dick in them."

He had Jack's... cum? Whatever it was, it was all over his stomach. He had his own flaked off cum as well - he was going to need to shower.

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Jack. "I was reading up on it."

"Well," said Mark, "we should totally do some... other stuff. If you'd be up for it."

Jack's long tongue flicked out, tasting the air, and Mark's dick twitched, ever so slightly, imagining that tongue around his dick, or maybe even inside of him. 

Goddamn it. 

Was he developing a crush on a different species?

... well, Jack was sentient. He understood yes and no, so... he was going to go for it. 

"I'd be totally up for it," said Jack. "It sounds like fun!"

Mark smiled, even remembering to keep his teeth covered.

"So what are we doing?"

Mark burst out laughing.

* * * 

Of course, they didn't fuck right away. 

Among other things, Jack needed to figure out if Mark's internal biology would do... weird things to him.

Mark had to get stuff in order (clean things out... internally, as it were, so it wasn't a thing that they could do on the spur of the moment).

Although Jack still liked to watch Mark jerking off. 

Jack apparently didn't do it that often - it took a lot out of him.

So it was almost a month later that they actually tried anything. 

* * *

"So you really need to clean your whole digestive tract?" 

Jack was sitting on Mark's bed, as Mark came out of his bathroom, walking a little bit funny, because having that much water run through you can do interesting things.

"Yeah," said Mark, and he sat down gingerly.

He'd... he was empty. Finally. 

He still felt like he was sloshing whenever he took a step. 

"I was wondering...." Jack cleared his throat. "I know humans like to put their mouths on each other's genitals. Is that a thing you'd like me to do?"

Mark caught a glimpse of those teeth of his, and he shivered.

"Um," said Mark. "I think... I don't think our physiology works well for that."

"Can I... I want to use my mouth on you," Jack admitted. "You guys - humans, I mean - like to use their mouths on each other, and we don't really do that."

"Oh," said Mark. "Could you just use your tongue, without the rest of your mouth?"

"That could be done," said Jack, his expression thoughtful. "Let me just...."

Jack pushed Mark onto his back, and he grabbed at Mark's ankles, hefting them onto his shoulders.

"I'm going to use my tongue on you, okay?"

Mark gave a thumbs up - this was all beginning to get a bit... surreal. 

"Right," said Jack, and carefully hooked Mark's pants off - Mark hadn't worn any underwear, and his cock was beginning to throb and point towards his chin. 

"Right?"

"I'm a little nervous," Jack admitted. "I know you expel waste from here."

"I'm as clean as I can possibly be," Mark assured Jack. "I promise."

"Yeah," said Jack. "It's just a hang up, I think." 

He took a deep breath, filling that narrow chest of his, and then his long, long tongue was tracing the rim of Mark’s asshole. 

"Oh," Mark mumbled. " _Oh_." 

Jack's tongue slid into him, quick as anything, and there was more of it, as well as Jack's strange, sticky saliva, running down the crack of Mark's ass, all the way down towards his back. 

Jack's tongue was long. 

It was really long.

Mark hadn't actually realized how long it was, because Jack usually kept it in his mouth, except now it was curling inside of him, and the very tip of it was pressing down on Mark's prostate, as Mark wriggled against it, his cock leaking pre-cum. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Mark was actually _sobbing_ , as the onslaught kept up, as his cock twitched against his tummy, his whole body going tight and desperate, until he was cumming, dryly, as quick as it had been when he was young and first figuring these things out. 

Jack pulled his tongue out, and he looked over Mark's belly, his expression concerned. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," said Mark, panting. "That was, um... that was a dry orgasm."

"A dry orgasm?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "I was super into it, but, uh, my penis only just dribbled a little. It wasn't a full on orgasm." 

"Oh," said Jack. "Are you done?"

" _God no_ ," said Mark quickly. "I should be good."

"I was thinking," Jack said bashfully, "that maybe, uh, maybe I could put a few of my tentacles inside of you, then see if my ovipositer will fit?"

"It should fit," Mark said, looking up at Jack from the weird angle. "I've never put something that big inside of me - the most I've ever used was Sharpies."

His shoulders were gonna be sore pretty shortly. 

"What are sharpies? Why would you be putting something sharp in a sensitive place? Is this like spanking?"

"Sharpies are a brand of markers," said Mark. "They're, uh... they're long and smooth, and it's not too weird for someone who's a kid can have them around without anyone thinking it’s weird."

"Is sexual experimentation as a child considered a bad thing?" Jack looked puzzled.

"Well, it's not... it's not bad-bad? But it's something you don't wanna talk about with your mom."

"Right," said Jack. "So, uh... you've never had anything especially big inside of you?"

"No," said Mark, "but I trust you."

Jack gave Mark a particularly pleased grin, his lower jaw dropping almost to his chest, his eyes half shut.

It looked particularly strange, since Mark was looking at Jack over the curve of his own dick, but... still.

"Okay," said Jack, and he carefully lowered Mark back onto the bed. "Are you worried about getting as... intoxicated as you were, the last time?"

"I'm willing to take the chance," said Mark. "If you are?"

"I am," said Jack. "What do I call if you're sick?"

"There's a whole list of numbers on the fridge," Mark assured Jack. 

"Right," said Jack, and he laughed, sibilant and nasal. 

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Give me a sec," said Jack.

He was wriggling out of his shorts, his shirt, leaving him completely bare, his thin dark fur catching the light. 

Mark sat up, propped up by his elbows, and he watched Jack's tentacles emerge from his genital slit, the ovipositer sliding out as well.

"Oh," Jack moaned, and he gave a deep, bone shuddering sigh. 

"Does it feel good, when it comes out?"

"Oh yes," said Jack. "It's... it's stimulating, and then it's on the air...."

"Yeah?"

"Now," said Jack, and he was using those strong arms of his to prop Mark up, tilting Mark's hips up, giving himself access to Mark's ass. 

He held Mark's ass open, and a few tendrils filled up Mark's ass.

"Fuck," Mark said, ever eloquent. "That's... that's new."

"New?"

"I can honestly say I've never had something that bendy in my butt before," said Mark, frowning as he became acclimated to the feeling.

The tentacles were wriggling, and that was pleasurable - occasionally one of them would brush against his prostate, and he'd give a full body wriggle, his cock going a little soft as he got used to the sensation.

"Aren't penises supposed to be soft and pliable?"

"Well, yes, but not when they're hard. Also, I've never actually had a penis in my butt before." 

"Oh," said Jack.

More thin tendrils were entering him, squirming up next to its buddies, and Mark was getting harder, beginning to hump against Jack's... groin?

"Oh, you feel... it's very soft. Warm. And it's very... wet."

"You're... there's all that stuff you excrete. Let out," Mark mumbled. 

The effects of it were already beginning to hit him. 

Time was slowing down.

"This is absolutely amazing," Jack panted, and his long tongue was lolling out, as he breathed harder, his ovipositer brushing against the cheeks of Mark's ass.

Jack leaned forward, taking Mark's thighs in his hands, and Mark's ankles were on Jack's shoulders, Jack's long tongue flicking along Mark's chest as he bent over.

"Mark, Mark, can I... can I try putting my ovipositer in?"

“Go for it,” said Mark, everything wobbly and comfortable, strange colors crowding out the edges of his vision.

The tentacles didn’t withdraw - a few of them withdrew, but they almost seemed to be holding him open, as the flared head of Jack’s ovipositer slid into him.

“Oh, that’s… that’s thick,” Mark said thickly, and he humped shallowly against it, as it made its way inside of him.

There were two or three tentacles inside of him, and the peculiar stiff softness of the ovipositer. 

It was flared, and it was swelling up inside of Mark, more fluid leaking out.

Some of the tentacles were squeezing Mark’s balls, or rolling up and down his shaft, pausing to squeeze the head of Mark’s cock now and again, and it was all… it was _almost_ too much, but it was just enough at the same time, it was more than enough, and Mark humped back into him, as Jack’s strange hands held on to Mark’s ankles.

“You’re… so… tight, it’s… unbelievable,” Jack panted. “I’ve… I’ve never felt this before, it’s… it’s so… oh, oh, _oh_!” 

There was… stuff, pumping into Mark, filling him up, dripping past the thickness in his ass, and all of the slime on the tentacles was rubbing along Mark’s length as well, with that same mentholated warmth, leaving Mark’s eyes rolled back in his head as he just humped back against it, breathing like he was running in a marathon.

His skin was more sensitive, as if it was possible - every time Jack’s fur brushed against his skin, it was like someone yanking at his nerves, stroking them with feathers. 

There was so much of it, it was so… there was… it was beyond words, beyond sound, beyond humanity.

He stared into Jack’s great, mismatched eyes, and he cried, tears dripping down his face, his cock wet with pre, slapping across his belly. 

“Oh, I won’t last much longer, this is gonna… I’m… I’ve never done this without eggs before,” Jack said thickly, and then there was that mentholated heat, flooding Mark’s ass, and Jack was panting, his ears standing straight up, his tail lashing behind him.

Mark’s senses were flooded - he could see all the colors, even the ones he’d never been able to imagine, like octaroon. 

He was cumming, great, thick spurts of cum, across his belly, his his chest, all the way to his chin, and there was so much of it, he didn’t know he was even able to produce this much cum, but the tentacles were still massaging along his cock, his prostate, and he was going to cum again - he was cumming again, exhaustion filling him like a rock in a sack.

“Mark?” Jack’s long face was over Mark’s, and it was concerned. 

Mark gave a very tired thumbs up, and he yawned wide enough that his jaw cracked. 

He was two thirds asleep when Jack withdrew his ovipositer, although he could feel the rush of fluid that came drooling out of him.

He wasn’t really aware of anything, honestly, other than the warmth of Jack’s body pressed close to him. 

His last thought, before he passed out, was that if more people tried this cross cultural exchange, humanity’s relationship with the universe at large would be excellent, but they’d probably never get anything done.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Want me to write you something as well? Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
